


Merthur ; Dunegon {Discontinued}

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Multi, Smut, Yaoi, i never update though, im working on it, oh my lord this is kawaii, trust me im gonna update soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur fall in love in the most awkward ways. But when Uther finds Arthur and Merlin snogging, he belives Merlin has his son under a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologe

In a land of Myth and a time of Magic....

    

  Merlin wasnt someone you would see and think twice about. He had black hair that curved around his face perfectly. He had large ears and wore a red neckerchief with, usually, a dark blue shirt. He had came to Camelot in search of a good family friend, Giaus. However, in Camelot, magic and its uses were outlawed, and anyone found as a sorcerer or witch was.....exterminated, per say.

  After saving King Uthers son, Arthur, he was granted a job in the Royal Castle. . . To be Prince Arthurs servant boy. 

   Merlin didnt excactly /like/ his job, but it was good fun. Arthur was a royal ass but he meant well. Merlin didnt tell Arthur of his magic, but often used it in private to clean his armor or do chores when he wasnt around. He was usually asked to clean the stables or wash his chainmail, and despite his eagerness to punch that royal prat, he obided. Usually.

   "Merlin, i need you to cover for me." "Again? This is the third time this week!" "I want to spend as much time with her as possible. Come on Meerrrrrlin." Merlin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." 

  Merlin walked to King Uthers chambers, hands behind his back. "Sire."

  "Yes? Where is my son?" "Well, erm....i forgot to uh, wake him up this morning! He thought he was sopposed to go on a hunt, my falt, uh, sire." Uther did not seem pleased with Merlin. And, as usuall, was sent to go get rotten fruit thrown at him. 

     A few hours later, Merlin returned to his home with Giaus, once again covered in rotten tomato juice and lettuce peelings. 

  "Not again." Giaus mumbled, grabbing the towel. "He keeps escaping with that girl and leaves you to take the blame?" "Honestly Giaus. Its fine." He said smiling. "Why are you so happy about this?" "Free food, and look, they even started throwing potatoes."

     The Next Day 

  "Not going out with that girl again, are you?"

Arthur sighed. "She went home yesterday." "Couldnt Woo her, huh?" Merlin giggled. Arthur looked at Merlin, eyes sharp. "Shut up, i havent seen /you/ with any girls lately." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Why does it have to be a girl?" Arthurs sarcastic smile turned down a bit. "What?" "I never said i was into girls, you know." Merlin didnt look at Arthur, but instead looked down at the water he poured into his glass. "Well," Arthur said walking to him, putting his arm on the table right beside Merlin. "Is there some man your seeing?" 

     Merlin blushed slightly. "No, i was j-just joking." He quickly set the water down and tried getting around Arthur to leave, but Arthur put his hand on Merlin's chest pushing him back a bit. 

   "Crush then?" 

Merlins face got red quickly. 

"Giaus is expecting me! I better-" Suddenly, Arthur pushed Merlin against the wall, forcefully but gently. Merlin could tell his whole face was red, and he knew Arthur knew it too. "Come on Murrrrlin." He said looking into his eyes. "Tell me."

  

  Arthurs face was only a few centimeters from Merlins, which made Merlin start to shake. Arthur moved himself onto Merlin closing any space between theor bodies.  He gently leaned in and kissed Merlin gently. Merlins eyes opened wide. 

    What the hell is going on?


	2. (Update)

((Just an update on when chapters will update aha. So, i have 15 stories on Wattpad im working on, and i still have my Marble Hornets one on here and another one im uploading. So, this next chapter will be out in about a week or two. I have a con this weekend so it might be a bit late. Thanks for reading :) ))


End file.
